Bleach: Naruto Chronicles: Shinigami
by ShatteredHeartX
Summary: Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad and Yoruichi weren't alone when they infiltrated Seireitei. Watch/Read as their destinies are changed forever as the legend of the Shinigami, Namikaze Naruto defies fate to etch his name into history as the Hirashin! Naru/Momo
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo was not a happy camper right now. First of all, his friend Rukia had had been captured by two shinigami sent to retrieve her. Not only that, he lost all his powers to a move that the shinigami did, and the only way he could save her was through a particularly dangerous method to regain his powers. Gritting his teeth, he headed towards the place that he had been to so many times in the past. He would go consult him. He would know what to do.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Oh, hey, there's my favorite customer! Grab a seat; I'll be right with you!" The blonde and white haired owner of the restaurant yelled at him enthusiastically. Ichigo shook his head. No matter what, he would always have the ability to cheer him up. Sighing, he sat at his favorite spot near the counter. Within minutes, Naruto brought two large bowls of ramen. Placing one in front of Ichigo, Naruto sat down in front of him and started eagerly slurping up his ramen. When he noticed Ichigo wasn't doing the same, he stopped.

"What's the matter, Ichi-chan? You're never this depressed. Is it a girl problem or something?" Naruto asked. Ichigo's shoulders slumped. "You can say that." Naruto grinned at him. "So, that Rukia chick dumped you, eh? Don't worry, my friend, there are plenty of fish in the ocean!"

Ichigo blushed and scowled. "It's not like that." Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "It's not?" Ichigo sighed. "It's just… What would you do if your friend was captured by some really powerful people, and you can only save her by doing something that could potentially kill you?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Why ask a weird question like that?"

Ichigo pondered telling him the whole truth for a while, but quickly shot down the idea. He would likely dismiss the idea as nonsense or worse, think that he was crazy. So, he just replied "No special reason, just curious."

Raising his eyebrow even more, Naruto nearly laughed at the obvious lie, but just nodded his head. Then he broke out into a grin. "It's obvious, isn't it? Of course I would save her! When your friends are in trouble, you don't just roll over and let them die, you do whatever it takes to save them! Even if you have to sacrifice yourself to ensure their safety, you don't ever abandon them. I told you that in a story, didn't I? In the world of warriors, those who foolishly risk their lives are trash, and yet those who would act cowardly and abandon their friends to save their own asses are worse than trash."

Ichigo stood up straight at this. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Thanks, Naruto!" He then proceeded to run off, but he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Naruto smirking at him with a necklace in his hand. "This is my family heirloom. Take it. You'll need it more than I will."

Smiling, he took it and placed it around his neck before running off. "Oh and Ichigo, one more thing!" He turned around his head. "Kick some Shinigami ass for me!" Ichigo was slightly shocked that he knew about their existence, but shook his head and ran forward.

He had a friend to save.

Meanwhile, a cat appeared in a blur. "Aren't you gonna help him?" It spoke up in a deep masculine voice. Naruto sighed. "Do I even have a choice? Kisuke will probably just force me to either way. Besides…" He looked towards the sky. "I'd like to see how much _they_'ve grown too."

If a cat could smirk, Yoruichi was doing so right now.

Everyone in Seireitei had a shiver crawl up their spine. They had a very bad feeling that soon the whole of Seirei would be thrown into chaos. They wondered about their 'vision', and wondered whether it would come true. Oh how it would.

For Namikaze Naruto, the ultimate prankster was returning to Soul Society!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It was 1:15 am in the morning when everybody gathered at Urahara store compound. Ichigo was shocked to see everyone there, Uryuu, Orihime, Sado, Yoruichi (in cat form) and Kisuke himself who invited them to the secret basement room.

"This is the gate where you guys will be walking through in order to get over to Soul Society." Kisuke explained as he pointed towards a gate with nothing in the middle and a border which looked like it had been pasted with thousands of white paper there, giving them an uncomfortable feeling.

"Now, can I explain the rules now that you are done getting amazed by the gate?" Kisuke said.

"What's that ugly-looking border?" Ichigo asked.

"I was about to get to that. This 'so called ugly looking border' is made by adding Reishihenkankon to the top of Senkaimon and the use of Ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together."

"Since Soul Society is the world of souls, you have to _be_ a soul to go there. Separating each of you from your bodies would still leave you with a chain of fate, making it difficult for you to move, let alone go to Soul Society. As it is, the only one who can go as he is is Ichigo."

Kisuke held up a finger, "That's why we have Reishikanki, which changes the kishi that makes up living things into reishi, which is the main component in souls. This means that you guys can go to Soul Society in your original forms."

"Okay, got it," Ichigo headed for the gateway. "Let's get going."

Kisuke grabbed him by his collar. "I'm not done explaining yet. You'll have no trouble going through this door. Reishikanki won't hurt a bit, and, as long as you keep going forward, you'll make it to Soul Society. The only problem you'll face is time. We can only hold this gate open for four minutes. Any longer, and you'll be trapped forever in the Dangai. In the Dangai, there is a sort of current that can stop souls from moving completely. Even a single foot caught in this current can prove to be damning. The likelihood of making it out of Dangai in time is very slim, should that happen."

"So," Orihime asked quietly, "how do we make it out?"

"Just keep moving," a male voice said. A black cat walked up from behind them, its yellow eyes focused on the group as it stopped in front of the gateway. "Only those confident in their success may follow me."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded as he stepped forward. "All of us came here of our own choice! None of us is going to back down!"

"You realize," Yoruichi continued calmly, "that if you lose, you'll never be able to return?"

"Then we'll just have to win," Ichigo replied firmly. Kisuke and Tessai, his helper, kneeled at either side of the gate.

"Well said," Yoruichi remarked, colors beginning to swirl inside the square.

"When it's opened, run through." Kisuke remarked. As the gate flashed white, the band of misfits ran through it, ready to begin an adventure of a lifetime.

(P.S: For the record, I borrowed this part from Crisis Core: The Azure Moon Chapter 1, an unofficial Naruto-Bleach Xover by James D. Fawkes. It's an awesome story)

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Naruto watched from his corner as Ichigo and his friends, along with Yoruichi headed through the Senkaimon to Soul Society. He had regained his Shinigami powers, no surprise there. He was too stubborn, however, to listen to any advice. Kinda reminded him of himself when he was a kid. He'd get killed without any help, more specifically his help.

As Kisuke stood there with a smile on his face looking at the Senkaimon, it disappeared as he turned and looked at Naruto who was leaning against the wall. Covering his unusual mixture of white and amazingly bright blonde hair was a straw hat, while underneath that his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and a ring on his right thumb. Under that he wore a haori which was orange, while also wearing a black T-shirt underneath and pants, with a sash around his right shoulder which carried a blade (Think of Toshiro's (How do you write that o with a dash on top of it?) uniform but the haori is orange and he wears Akatsuki's uniform on the outside).

He smirked at him. "So, you decided to come after all." It was more of a statement than a question.

Naruto sighed. "What can I say? The kid made my business a huge success, plus I like him. The Akatsuki need him too. I'll have train him to defeat _him_ after all, and if I didn't you would have made me. 'Sides," He had walked up to the gate, and he turned his head around. "I have a promise to keep to my old friend."

Kisuke smirked. "Well, good luck then. I quote that nice story that came out that I saw the other day. May the goddess watch your steps, and may she guide you in the shadows. (I quote Serenity's End, a VERY nice story)

Not turning his head, he smirked. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." He paused slightly before smirking. "LOVELESS Act V. I swore I would return to _her, _and I will do whatever it takes to do so. Well, I guess I should be going now. See ya later, Kisuke. By the way, come visit more often, will ya? Irumi-chan is always whining about how her boyfriend never comes to visit her. Ja ne!" He said smirking before leaping through the Senkaimon, leaving behind a Kisuke who was beet red, sputtering denials about him being the busty brunette's boyfriend.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Naruto sat on a roof on the in interior of Seireitei. They honestly expected a wall and some Reiatsu-absorbant stones to stop him? He scoffed. As if.

As he watched carrot-top get forced out of Seireitei by Gin, he smirked. That little runt had sure grown from when he first found him. Using shunpo, he quickly appeared next to him.

Gin remained passive. "It's good to see you, Naruto-Nii." Naruto grinned at him. "Good to see you, Gin-chan. How's Seireitei been since we left?" Gin sighed. "It's been good actually. Aizen is going to make his move soon, however. Everything I told you about his activities should be enough to strike a crucial blow at him, but after that I won't be able to spy for you anymore, and yet…" he turned to face Naruto, losing his trademark grin and turning to Naruto revealing a frown and his open eyes that were light blue. "I have no idea why you let yourself become a victim of _his_ plans when I told you about them already and you could have avoided getting an inner hollow and being forced to leave Seireitei if you hadn't done what you did. Plus it really killed Rangiku-chan to know that you left without a word." He frowned at that.

Naruto sighed. "Gin, you know very well I didn't have a choice once I got my inner hollow, and I needed it to be able to match those Arrancars you told me Aizen is recruiting. I'll need every edge I can get if I want to defeat his army and the bastard himself too. I'm well aware of my strength, but I'm not cocky enough to say I could take their entire army without an edge, even with Bankai."

Gin sighed. "I guess you're right. Anyhow, I have to be going now." Naruto nodded. "Be careful, Gin. Knowing Yorui-chan, she'll be using _that _way to get into Seireitei. One last word of advice; don't let your hatred of Aizen get the better of you. You're above his level, don't drop to it."

Gin nodded.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX A day later XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Naruto stared at the cannon ball that was clashing against the invisible barrier that surrounded Seireitei. He smirked, knowing he was right about Yoruichi using that way to gain entrance into Seireitei. He sighed as he dropped off the roof and onto an abandoned street.

It was time to announce his arrival to Seireitei.

He raised his right hand.

"**Hado no Hachi ju Hachi: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (Hado # 88. Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Striking Thunder Cannon). **"Naruto murmured. As soon as the words left his lips, a large blue beam of electrical and spiritual energy into the air.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Toshiro Hitsugaya was doing his paperwork in his office when he saw the cannon ball made of reiatsu clash into the barrier surrounding Seireitei burst into seperate beams of golden light that landed in diffrent places in Seireitei. Just as he was about to go and investigate it, he sensed a burst of reiatsu all too familiar to him. His eyes widened as he turned around and saw a large beam of pure blue blasting into the sky.

"Naruto-Nii…" Within seconds, he vanished in a burst of shunpo.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Momo Hinamori was just taking a casual stroll through the 5th division barracks when she saw the blue beam of reiatsu. Her eyes widened as she realized the implication of the beam. She vanished in a burst of shunpo.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Rangiku Matsumoto was reading a fashion magazine in her office when she felt her captain vanish from his office in a quick burst of shunpo. Frowning, she contemplated her captain's unusual behavior before she felt the reiatsu that her captain felt, widening her eyes before she disappeared in a blur, leaving her magazine to fall to the floor.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Aizen Sosuke was in his office plotting his next move on a chess board before he felt the burst of reiatsu, before allowing a smile to crawl onto his face as he moved the opposing pawn onto his end of the chess, switching it with a queen.

"And that concludes the return of the queen to the board. Finally, a threat to my plans, a vessel I can test myself against: Namikaze Naruto."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**And that concludes the first chapter of my new Bleach-Naruto Xover! Well guys? Love it? Hate it? If it would not inconvenience you, could you pleaseeeeeeeeee press that tiny blue button that reads 'review'? It would help a lot for me to know your suggestions. Also, please don't flame this story, 'cause (I know I use this too much) I'm 12 for god's sake, what do you want me to do, teach you how to mix a martini (Borrowed that from Assassin's Creed)? I was going to release this chapter longer, but this seemed like an appropriate place to cut off, so…**

**Anyways, next chapter will be out ASAP, bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I could not possibly own something as (or used to be) epic as Naruto or Bleach. Geez, I'm pretty sure the guy who draws Naruto isn't 12.**

Naruto hummed a quiet tune as he sat in the middle of an abandoned street in Seireitei. He remained there quietly until he felt three figures blur into existence behind him.

"Well, isn't this quite the reunion? My three old students, two now lieutenants, one a captain, and lil old me. How've you guys been anyway?"

Toshiro unsheathed his zanpakuto and spoke in a trembling voice. "Why? Why, Nii-san? Why did you become a traitor? Why did you abandon Seireitei? And why did you abandon _us_? "

Naruto sighed. "I didn't want to, Shiro-chan. My hand was forced. Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have left."

Toshiro growled. "Everyone has a choice! You taught us that yourself! So don't be a fucking hypocrite and tell us the truth."

"I…" Naruto looked away. "I can't."

Toshiro growled. "Then I'll just beat it out of you! **Soten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru! **(Sit upon the frozen havens, Ice Ring) " He then sent a Chinese ice dragon at Naruto who leapt out of the way hastily before pulling his sword, stabbing it into the building that he had leapt onto before using it as a slingshot to hastily leap out of the way before resuming his dodging of the multiple ice dragons Toshiro had sent at him. Naruto was hit by a Chinese dragon, causing Toshiro to lower his sword before he felt a cut across his back, courtesy of Naruto's sword. Gritting his teeth, Toshiro turned around, swinging his sword in a massive arc, though he hit nothing but air.

"What was the first thing I taught you? Never let your guards down, for you're always at your most vulnerable when you think the enemy is defeated."

Toshiro ignored his mentor's taunt and gripped his zanpakuto tighter and unleashed another wave of ice at the cheery former 10th squad captain. He then leaped out of the way, gracefully dodging multiple ice dragons before he was interrupted by a **Sokatsui **spell almost colliding with him. He turned around at the source to see Momo with her left hand outstretched and her right hand resting on her blade's hilt.

Momo gripped her zanpakuto tightly. "I don't want to fight you, Naruto-kun, but if I have to fight you to know the answer as to why you left, I will!" She finished declaring before unsheathing her katana fully. "**Hajike, Tobiume **(Snap, Flying Plum Tree)**!**" She launched a fireball at Naruto, who had just landed on a building. His eyes widened before his hand shot forward, shouting out "**Hado no Ichi: Sho **(Hado# 1: Thrust)**!**" The Kido (Demon way) destroyed the fireball, through it revealed a **Hado no San ju Ichi: Shakkaho** (Hado#31: Red Fire Cannon) causing his eyes to widen. As he leaped out of the way, he had to dodge multiple Chinese ice dragons, kido spells and the occasional fireball or two. He could have beaten them easily with **Shikai**, but he didn't want to hurt them, and he was also curious on how much they had grown. What he did not expect was a beam of white lightning to shoot in front of him. When he turned to see its origin, he saw Rangiku's blade pointed at him.

She gripped her blade tightly. "Naruto, you're the one who took in me and Gin from the Rukongai district and saved us from starving. You always taught us not to bear our burdens alone and to share our burdens with you when we were depressed. Now you won't let us do the same, so we'll have to force you to listen! **Unare, Haineko! **(Growl, Ash Cat)" The blade scattered into ash, leaving only the hilt in her hand.

Seeing Rangiku swinging the hilt down, Naruto widened his eyes as a wave of ash flew towards him. He leaped out of the way before dodging and slashing an ice dragon which headed his own way. As he cut clean through the ice dragon, he leaped out of the way before sending a well aimed **Bakudo no Ichi. Sai** (Bakudo#1. Restrain) that was countered by a **Sho** spell. He held out his left hand and shouted out a Kido spell. "**Hado no yon-**." He was interrupted by Momo's shout of "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! **Bakudo no** **Roku ju ichi. Rikujokoro!** (Bakudo# 61: Six Rods Prison of Light)" He was paralysed by six independent beams of light. His body then continued to freeze as piles of ash landed on his skin in many different places. He smiled. "You've improved, haven't you?"

Rangiku raised the hilt of her blade threateningly. "No sudden movements, or…" She trailed off and sliced a little bit of skin using the ash that landed on his neck to illustrate her threat.

Now that Naruto was restrained, they all stood in front of him, glaring at him. Toshiro spoke up first. "We want answers."

"Haven't you passed your exams already, shrimp?" His eyebrow twitched No matter what, his older brother figure/idol/sensei could always get on his nerves. "Don't try and stall for time to build up reiatsu for a Kido spell, Nii-san. Or else… Rangiku, show him." She nodded as she moved some of the ash she had on his body to his man hood. His face had a look of almost comical horror on it that would have been funny under different circumstances. "No, not that, I'll do anything, please just don't do it!" He almost yelled.

"Then tell us the truth!" Toshiro yelled in his face. Naruto looked at them for a moment before sighing and speaking up in a remorseful tone that was extremely uncharacteristic of him. "I guess there's no getting around it then." He struggled slightly before breaking the restraints for his right arm. They were tense in the event that he attacked them but instead he simply put his hand up to his face as an ominous aura descended upon them. Suddenly, he ripped away from his face his hand and revealed a hollow's mask.

Toshiro was the first to recover from his shock. "I-impossible! That's a hollow's mask! How could you have one, and why does your reiatsu feel like a hollow's?"

Naruto sighed and spoke up in a tone that had a slight echo to it. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I had this power forced onto myself, along with eight others by Aizen."

"That's impossible!" Interrupted Momo. "Aizen-taicho wouldn't do that! He's a good man!"

Naruto sighed. "Then can you please tell me what the true ability of his zanpakuto is?"

Momo was stunned by that question. "W-well, his ability is to disrupt the water vapors in the air and creates an illusion." Naruto shook his head incredulously. "That's what he told you? That's so false. The true ability of his Zanpakuto is complete hypnosis; the ability to control all five senses and projects a perfect illusion. Also, the only way to escape it after you have seen his blade is to touch it in its sealed form."

Momo shook her head in denial, furiously trying to suppress tears that were threatening to spill. "You're lying! You're lying! Aizen-taicho would never do that!" He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to show you. Come here." He motioned his right hand in a 'come here' motion. Hesitantly, she walked up to him. He placed an index finger on her forehead. "**Bakudo no Hachi Ju Hachi. Kako no Suna! **(Hado# of the past)" As he finished, Momo fell down, her eyes glowing. Before she could collapse completely, Naruto caught her by her arm.

Toshiro instantly had his blade to Naruto's neck. "What did you do to her?" Naruto sighed. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything, it was just a kido spell to show her my memories. Now if you don't mind, could you release me from this iced thingy? It's starting to get really annoying because it's melting, and it's getting the ash into unpleasant places, if you know what I mean…" Toshiro cocked his head in confusion before blushing in embarrassment. "Ero-Nii-san. He murmured in annoyance and he resealed his blade, causing all the ice and water to disappear, while his lieutenant followed suit.

When Momo woke from her trance, she was visibly shaken as she fell to her knees. Naruto frowned. He feared this reaction from her; after all she just saw through his eyes what Aizen had just did to him, the Vizard, Kisuke and the rest of them. Her second idol in her life had been revealed as nothing more than a manipulative bastard. She collapsed in a heap.

Momo was crying. She hadn't really cried before, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to believe that all she just saw, but she knew it was true. Naruto had never been one to manipulate people and even if that wasn't the case, that Bakudo was famous for being one of the forbidden kido that could manipulate space-time, so it couldn't have been false, so there left only one conclusion.

Aizen was going to betray them.

As she collapsed to her knees, sobbing, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "It's ok, Momo-chan. I won't leave you again. I promise you I'll always be there for you." She sobbed silently into his chest.

Toshiro groaned. "Could you two get a room?" Naruto glared at him, shutting the shorter white head up.

After releasing her from his embrace, he motioned for them to sit down. "You three had better be ready. My sources tell me that Aizen will be making his move soon. I don't know the specifics yet, but I can tell you it involves the execution of Rukia Kuchiki." His three students nodded.

"One more thing, do not, and I mean DO NOT try to engage Aizen on your own under any circumstances. His Zanpakuto is ridiculously overpowered and you may be under its influence without even knowing it." When they nodded, he sighed. "I have to go now, but don't worry. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Toshiro shook his head. "You and your LOVELESS." Naruto smirked. "What can I say asides the fact that it's awesome?" Rangiku face-palmed while Momo giggled and Toshiro sweatdropped. Naruto smiled and stood up. "I will be back. Don't worry." He turned his head sideways and flashed a cheesy grin before disappearing into thin air. Toshiro shook his head and grumbled. "Nii-san is such a show-off. Come on Matsumoto, Momo, let's go." With that he vanished in a shunpo step, followed shortly by his lieutenant and Momo, who spared a short glance at the spot Naruto was standing at before doing likewise, leaving nothing to indicate that a battle had taken place there.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Naruto landed softly and gracefully on his feet after using his shunpo to evade some shinigami who had nearly seen him. Putting his hands in his pockets, he continued walking forward until he reached the First Division's office. With a quick shunpo, he had reached the inside of the Captain-Commander's office before breaking out into a big grin. Pulling out a chair, he plopped down in the chair and sighed. "Well, well, Genryusai, after all these years… It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The old Captain-Commander showed no signs of shock, simply turning around his chair, which was facing the window. "Indeed, it has, old friend." He turned around his chair revealing his half lidded eyes and a standard captain's uniform. "What brings you back to Seireitei? I seriously doubt the fact that your return coincided with the arrival of the Ryoka is a coincidence." Naruto smirked.

"I came for many different reasons. One of which is to warn you of the presence of a traitor in the midst of your ranks, one who is also the one who is responsible for my own betrayal, as well as that of twelve other shinigami, and the framing of Urahara Kisuke." Yammamoto's eyes shot wide open.

"What you are suggesting is very serious, Naruto. You know full well even if you should tell me the captain's name, I would not be able to take any actions without any proof."

Naruto nodded. "Either way, it would be too late. The last stages of his plan are already in action. Trying to corner him, even with evidence would be like trying to corner a hungry tiger while dangling a slice of raw meat in his face."

Yammamoto scowled. "To think that a traitor has hidden himself in our midst and evaded capture for so long…" He shook his head. "May I know who this traitor is?" Naruto sighed. "He is Aizen Sosuke, and I have a feeling you and I both know what he's after." Yammamoto's eyes widened.

"The Oken? He would kill a hundred thousand human souls, just to forge a key?" Naruto nodded his head grimly. Yammamoto slumped in his chair. "This is beyond anything I could have imagined." Naruto sighed. "Don't try to engage him alone I don't doubt your abilities, Genryusai, but his zanpakuto's ability is very formidable. We were all under it when we saw his **Shikai**. In fact the only one who could stand a chance is Kurosaki Ichigo because of his lack of exposure to his **Shikai** and you are the only one who could match him in raw power."

Yammamoto nodded. Seeing that, Naruto sighed. "Good. Another thing, Aizen's plan is already set into motion, so be prepared for unusual things to happen these few days. I can't say what the specifics of his plan are, but I can tell you that it will involve Hueco Mundo and an army of extra powerful Arrancars, Hollows who have removed their masks. These notes," He paused, reaching into his coat before pulling out a large bunch of files. "Will tell you exactly what you're up against. Also, Genryusai." That interrupted the old Captain-Commander. "You might want to revoke the 'wanted fugitives' status for the 12 other shinigami and myself. Seireitei will need all the help it can get to survive this and to rebuild it, if it's still standing by the time this is all over." He then vanished into the air, leaving the old Captain-Commander to his thoughts.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Naruto smirked as he saw Ichigo defeat Abarai Renji with a well hidden **Getsuga Tensho** attack. The kid definitely had come a long way to be able to defeat a lieutenant level shinigami in ten days when he could barely stand up to a captain just a week ago.

He sighed. He still had a long way to go though. He would be devastated by any captain using **Bankai**, and then he would have nothing to counter that unless they taught him **Bankai** or something of similar power**.**

He grinned. Teach him **Bankai**? That was an idea. He wondered if Yoruichi still had those **Bankai** training dolls. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yoruichi shunpo next to him in her cat form. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Naruto masked his surprise as sighed. "Aizen's gonna be making his move soon, and we'll have to be training the kid soon if we want to win this war." Yoruichi the cat tilted her head. "What are you suggesting?"

Naruto smirked. "**Bankai**, of course." Yoruichi shook her head. "Leave it to you to come up with a crazy idea that actually makes sense." Naruto smirked and gave a mock bow. "I'm confident he'll be able to do it. He's just that kind of guy who will do anything to save his friends." Yoruichi smirked.

"Like you?" Naruto stayed silent, letting the wind comb through his hair and his cloak. "I have to go. It's getting late anyway. Be ready to have to save his ass though. If I know the Gotei 13 as well as I do, Kenpachi will be challenging him soon enough." When he saw Yoruichi nod her head, he sighed. "I have to go. Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take it to the sky, ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest." Yoruichi shook her head. "When are you gonna stop quoting LOVELESS every second of the day?" Naruto smirked. "When are you gonna stop enjoying transforming in front of people stark naked?" Yoruichi shook her head at the rhetorical question. "Good point. See you later, Naruto." Naruto waved his hand while facing away before vanishing in a shunpo.

Yoruichi sighed. "He's the one man who is faster than me, Shunshin Yoruichi in shunpo, the Hirashin, the Flying Thunder God, Namikaze Naruto."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Naruto landed softly on his feet as he used shunpo to try and evade his pursuers that had managed to sense him somehow. Well, they were from the Omniktsudo after all; they probably were adept enough in sensing reiatsu. As he righted himself, he sighed as he saw them blurring into existence around him. Well, he mused to himself, might as well introduce myself now. His lips twitched as they drew their blades. "Surrender now, Ryoka, and perhaps we won't injure you too much." Naruto stared at them for a moment before starting to snicker

That snicker turned to a chuckle.

That chuckle turned into a full-blown laughter. The shinigami scowled. "What's so funny, Ryoka scumbag?" Naruto shook his head. "You think that you," he gestured to the shinigami around him. "Can defeat me? You must be joking." One of the more arrogant shinigami growled. "Don't underestimate us! Your arrogance will be your downfall!" Naruto snorted. "Your weakness will be your downfall." One of the arrogant ones gave a yell and rushed him.

Naruto allowed a dark smirk to cross his face before he vanished in a shunpo. A second later he reappeared behind the foolish shinigami with his sword drawn. A gush of blood sprouted from his chest as a deep gash appeared across it, sending him to his knees. Pointing his sword at the rest of them, he twirled his sword thrice before smirking. "Who's next?"

The lead shinigami took a few steps back before yelling. "Don't worry, if we all attack him at the same time, we can win!" They nodded and charged. Naruto laughed. "This will be a good work out! Finally, I've been dying to use this for ages!** Kami no ikari o tokihanatsu, Tenraibesshi! **(Unleash the rage of the gods, Divine Special Messenger)."

**Next chapter is done! Thank you guys for not flaming me, and giving me plenty of support. I will do my best to update again soon. Thanks you, R&R please. UN out.**


End file.
